glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina White
Katarina White 'is a recurring character in ''Glee: It Only Looks Easy. Katarina is the daughter of Broadway alumin, Presley and Hugh White. She makes her first appearance in I Don't Sing (or Dance), but transfers schools and communities in the same episode. Katarina is known enemies with Finley McIntyre. '''Katarina is played by Nina Dobrev. Biography Early Life Katarina Barbra White was born and raised on the Broadway scene in New York, though she lived in Fleur Bois. She was born to parents, Presley and Hugh White, Broadway alumni, but was mainly raised by a nanny. As a child Katarina was often taken by her nannies to see her mother and father's shows something she enjoyed and found her lifes passion through. For her tenth birthday her parents promised to take her to see her first ballet but were unable to fullfill that promise due to a scheduling mixup, instead she ended up being taken by her nanny, Rosalinda. She later found a way to lash out at her parents by demanding to be put in ballet lessons to which her parents agreed. By age thirteen she was enrolled in an elite boarding school, located in France, for those looking to practice the fine arts. She studied there for one short year, until her mother and father retired at the ripe age of thirty-two claiming they wanted to spend more time with their only daughter. Katarina was forced back to Fleur Bois where she unhappily began to attend Infant of Prague High School. She decided not to focus on her life's goals but instead to focus on something more natural to the teenage girl; popularity. Katarina joined the cheerleading squad only to be placed at the bottom of the pyramid by Finley McIntyre, who she despised. Despite all of her attempts to befriend Raleigh Lyons, Rosie Frank and Finley McIntyre she was constantly denied their friendship. On her last day of school at Infant of Prague High School, Katarina lashed out at Finley, resulting in Finley being forced to join Crescendo. Season One Pilot Personality Katarina can be a nice person, but prefers to get her own way and will easily find a way to get it. She has a need to be popular and to be in the spotlight at all times. Katarina tends to act very self-absorbed, self-confident and rude. She is very driven to meet her lifes goal, to be a Broadway star much like her parents and will stop for nothing or no one to acheive it. Katarina has a mild case of obsessive compulsive disorder and will not participate something if it isn't done perfectly or right, she always has to put one hundred percent into everything she does. She is very picky and won't eat a lot of foods and has very specific ways of doing things. Katarina is extremely intelligent and is fluent in both French and English, she loves showing this off by speaking in French at random times and by bringing her grades up randomly in conversations. Relationships Songs Trivia Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students